Cappy (Hamtaro)
Cappy (かぶるくん, Kaburu-kun, Spanish "Gorritas") is a white and brown ham ham, and one of the youngest. He wears a green cap. He loves to put different things on his head. One notable thing would be a pan. Cappy has a passion for hats. Character Shy and hesitant, he is always looking for something new to put on his head. He's willing to try all sorts of things, but standard saucepans are his cap-of-choice. He is owned by Kip and Sue. The two hats Cappy most commonly wears are his green swimming cap and the giant red saucepan that he usually hides under. While he loves his home, he does not like being spoiled. He also looks up to Boss due to his independence as a field hamster. In Ham-Ham Heartbreak, Cappy becomes good friends with Seedric, because they both love hats. Friendships Stucky He has developed some sort of a rivalry with Stucky, especially when it comes to hide and seek. Soon he becomes Cappy's best friend (as shown in the episode Stucky's Tunnel and later on in the game Ham-Ham Games as he is always searching for him). In later episodes he is always willing to help Stucky, for example in Lovestruck Stucky and in Where Are You, Cappy? Seedric In Ham-Ham Heartbreak, Spat steals the acorn hat from Seedric and gives it to Cappy. When Hamtaro convinces Cappy to return it, he decides not to at first, but later realising how much he could be missing his hat, he returns it to Seedric himself. Through this they become good friends, both sharing a likeness for hats. Notable Episodes * Courage, Cappy! (#21) * Stucky's Tunnel (#81) * Lovestruck Stucky (#106) * Where Are You, Cappy? (#120) Trivia * Cappy shares a Birthday with Hamtaro (August 6th) as stated in the Happy Birthday Hamtaro Special! * Cappy is never seen without his green swimming cap apart from in Get Well, Laura where he takes it off to help fan Laura, and First Time at the Beach, where he takes it off so he can wear a seashell. *His and the club's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), Vanellope Von Schweetz, Toon Age, Hoodwinked!, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery See also:Cappy/Gallery Category:Hamsters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Hamtaro Characters